Forgetting you
by Sammei1998
Summary: What if Andy wished she would forget all about Sam Swarek. What if she got her wish? What is Sam going to do about it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own rookie blue.

Ever since getting back from the six month long UC Andy had lost all hope of getting back with Sam. Even as much as she wanted to forget all about Sam Swarek she still found herself crying night upon night wishing he was with her. "Sam is with Marlo now and I have to get over Sam once and for all" Andy thought to herself as she jogged to work one morning. As Andy slowed her pace and saw Sam Swarek and Marlo Cruz walking hand in hand toward the precinct. Andy cursed at herself for her impeccable timing she seemed to be having whenever it involved Sam and Marlo. "I wish I could forget all about them!" Andy yelled in her head, little did she know she was going to get her wish but at what cost?

As the day wore on Andy kept thinking about how the universe secretly hates her; for the past week Andy had been paired with either Marlo or the D's which she didn't mind much but more often then not she would be with Sam. Andy had burnt her thigh by accidently leaning on the stove which was monstrously hot which led to a gruesome burn that she refused to get looked at. Worst of all was that Andy had a talent for getting people to speak up in interviews and both Traci and Sam knew this, Traci had asked Andy to speak to a person in interviewing but Sam just had to be a grade A ass and practically scream out "No! Marlo will do it". Andy was running out of patience Andy had been nothing but nice to both Marlo and Sam but again and again Sam would step in and make damn sure that Andy would be in hell.

Andy and Marlo were both called in to a crime scene that surprise, surprise Sam was head detective on. "All right so we need Epstein, Diaz, you are with Nash, Peck, Collins, Cruz your with me and McNally you're going to do perimeter"

Andy could rip Sam's head off, she was on her last straw she couldn't handle Sam being such an ass but she knew that she would get written up if she back talked him so she went with a cold glare she had learned from Gail and a stiff eye roll. Andy made her way to perimeter and spoke up. "There is nothing you need to see, for your best interest and mine please stay behind the tape"

Some people left but most stayed and struggled to get a good look but one man just stood and watched Andy as if she was prey. The man shifted around moving closer and closer but this went unnoticed to everyone especially Andy.

"Excuse me officer" The man spoke. Andy turned to face the man in the crowd. "Yes, is there something I can help you with?" Andy asked. The man smiled at her and nodded wiggling his finger to come closer, which she obeyed. "I am going to kill you" The man whispered. Andy froze in fear only to be knocked out of her thoughts by an eminence pain digging into her abdomen. The man laughed as he turned the knife inside her and pulled it sharply out then fleeing the scene. Andy slowly pulled her radio with one hand and clutched her side with the other. "We need a bus quickly officer down I repeat officer down" Andy said into the radio. Andy struggled to stay up and reached out her arm for balance, the woman she placed her arm on turned toward her and screamed loudly. "Who is down McNally?" Sam's voice rang through the radio. "McNally who is down answer me goddamit!" he yelled. Andy could hear foot steps rushing toward her as the world went fuzzy. She let go of the person she was holding on to and turned toward the building trying to reach Traci, or Dov, or Chris or hell even Gail but she didn't make it far. As she was met with the faces of Dov, Nick, Traci, Chris, Gail and Sam she quickly noticed they were to far away, as she staggered another step forward she felt herself fall face first to the ground. Andy tried to move but she just couldn't do it as she fell silently into the clutches of death.

**_Sam_**

Sam knew he was being an ass to Andy but he couldn't bring himself to stop; the love of his life told him that she knew when to quit and he just wanted her to notice that it wasn't time to quit yet, in his own messed up way he thought that maybe bugging her like this would drive her to burst and they would have a long heated talk/yell about it then he could explain that it was his way of saying "don't give up". The day that Sam got called on a case with Nash he knew that his whole being an ass thing was getting out of hand; between making Marlo do interviews that he knew she wasn't good at instead of Andy and changing the roasters so that Andy was either with him or Marlo he was getting a little out of hand so he promised himself that one he would make one last attempt at making Andy angry then he would stop. Sam knew that Andy would be really mad that he assigned her to perimeter but he was determined to make her mad so he did it anyway.

About an hour or so into the interviews everyone was just about finished when four radios crackled to life "we need a bus quickly officer down I repeat officer down" Sam looked around the room and counted the officers in the room, they were all accounted for, he looked to Andy who was holding on to someone, she looked fine at least. Sam waved his hand for someone to hand their radio over. Sam looked out the window again at Andy; "Who is down McNally?" Andy wasn't answering "McNally who is down answer me goddamn it!" Sam yelled. All eyes were on Andy except for Marlo who just carried on. Sam saw Andy turning toward them, he could see her clutching her side but he didn't know why. "OH MY GOD ANDY'S HURT!" Traci yelled as she bolted out the door followed by Dov, Chris, Nick, and Gail. Sam of course followed quickly. Andy was at the end of the driveway looked almost drunk by how she was walking. Sam was running as fast as he could and only ran faster as Andy fell, almost in slow motion.

As they got to Andy they quickly flipped her over to examine the wound. "Damn it!" Sam yelled. It was the same wound as Jerry's. Sam was the one to apply pressure on Andy's wound, after all everyone else was frozen in shock. After a few seconds that felt like hours Dov was checking her pulse "Its there but barley" Dov said over his tears. Gail was hugging Nick with her face turned silently crying for one of her best friends, while Nick did the same. Chris was waiting for the ambulance while Traci was just sitting and watching frozen. By the time the ambulance got to Andy Traci was sobbing and yelling at Andy. "No Andy I need you here, Leo needs you please stay with me PLEASE!"

"Ok I need all of you to step back please" Ems (Ems means Emergency medical staff) yelled to Andy's friends. "I am going with her" Sam said only to be held back by Chris "Diaz out of my way" Sam growled. "No Swarek you have done enough let Traci go with her" Diaz huffed out. Traci quickly boarded the ambulance never taking her eyes off Andy. As the ambulance sped off Marlo touched Sam's shoulder. "Sam lets go back to the barn" Sam looked at Marlo in disbelief "The woman I love just got stabbed and that's what you want to do?" Sam yelled. "You can go wherever the hell you want but I am NOT coming with you I am going to the hospital" Marlo looked frozen as Sam got into his walked toward his car.

When Sam arrived at the hospital he was met with a hall full of cops, from the looks of it was everyone from with 15 …other then Marlo of course. Sam looked around trying to locate Oliver when he heard a sharp voice call his name. "Swarek" Gail glared at him. "If Andy dies I will blame you" Sam froze. It was his entire fault when he thought about it. He has been an ass to her and knowing Andy she would have been thinking it over and over again trying to figure out what else she did. And then he put her out on perimeter duty which has caused her to get stabbed.

As time past no one left, it wasn't until after midnight that a doctor came out. Everyone stood. "I assume you all are here for Officer McNally?" The doctor asked. A chorus of "Yes" came "Is anyone here her family?" Another chorus of "yes" came through again. "I mean mother, father, brother and or sister?" Tommy then made his way to the doctor. "Yes I am her father but you can tell everyone here her condition" the doctor nodded and turned to face the group again. The doctor explained that Andy had been stabbed in the abdomen and they were able to stop the bleeding, but she also had a concussion caused by falling and a broken wrist that she also broke from the impact of falling on it.

The doctor also explained that 2 people aloud in at a time. Sam greatly wished that he could be one of those two to be in her room but he knew that her father would be there and Traci certainly would not be anywhere else.

As all the officers left with the promise to visit when Andy wakes up Sam couldn't help but wish he could be holding her hand at that moment.

-Andy-

3 weeks had gone by since Andy had been stabbed and she hadn't woken up. Traci was clutching Andy's hand in her sleep as she had been doing for the past 3 weeks when Andy's hand twitched. Traci bolted awake. "Andy?" Traci whispered. Traci saw Andy's eye twitch before fully opening. "Tommy she's awake!" Traci shrieked in delight. Andy smiled at her. Tommy had rushed off to find a nurse. "Hey Traci…what am I doing here?" Traci's smile faded as she saw the confusion wash over Andy. "You were stabbed Andy" Traci whispered. "Oh, how did I mange that?" Andy tried to laugh but it came out more of a groan of pain. Traci smiled again "Well Sam assigned you to perimeter and then you called in an officer down, no one knew it was you that was hurt until you turned around" Traci looked at Andy and saw that she was confused again. "Sam?" Andy asked. "I'll go get him if you-" Traci was cut off when Andy spoke again. "Traci who is Sam?"


	2. Starting to remember

Disclaimer *I do not own rookie blue.

**Last time:** _"Sam?" Andy asked. "I'll go get him if you-" Traci was cut off when Andy spoke again. "Traci who is Sam?"_

_Traci_

"You know around tall, brown hair, brown eyes dimples… ringing any bells?" Traci wanted to laugh at Andy; she thought for sure that this was a joke how could she forget about Sam, it wasn't possible… right?

"I um… I'm going to help Tommy find a doctor" Traci said as she rushed out of the room toward the nearest doctor.

"Traci is she ok?" Sam asked franticly. Traci opened her mouth to speak but it was no use Sam could tell by her face something was wrong. "Where is her room?" Sam asked with his finest death stare drilling a whole in Traci. Traci-still not knowing what to say- reluctantly turned around and led Sam to Andy's room.

"Oh hi, you must be my doctor" Andy smiled at Sam. Sam jaw dropped.

"Andy you have got to be kidding me, you are joking right?" Sam asked almost unsure of himself.

"I'm sorry have we met before?" Andy asked.

"Oh your hilarious McNally, now cut the crap this isn't funny" Sam was getting mad.

"I'm not sure what you want but I sure as hell know that I have no idea who you are, Traci why is he in my room?" Andy was confused and mad at this strange man who came in her room, she didn't know him but something about him was oddly familiar, she just didn't know what it was yet.

Before Traci could answer a soft knock was at the door. "Come in" Traci called.

"Hello Miss McNally how are you feeling?" a doctor asked.

"I'm fine but that man" she pointed to Sam, "Is in my room claiming he knows me but I have clearly no idea who he is" Sam was shocked, Andy looked like she was serious.

"Well I need to talk to Miss McNally alone right now so if you could please leave I am sure I can figure this out" Sam and Traci nodded as they left the room.

"Traci why doesn't she remember me?" Sam was panicking, why cant the love of his life remember him? "I don't know" Traci answered, that was the truth she really didn't know, but if Andy remembered her then she didn't loose all her memory.

After what seemed like an hour the doctor asked if he could speak to the group.

"Well Miss McNally seems to be healing quite nicely, she will need to stay here for a week at least, at the end of the week I will asses her and see if she is healed enough to leave" "Why cant she remember me?" Sam asked. "Well I cant know for sure but what I do know is that in some cases when a patient suffers a savvier concussion such as Miss McNally has, that the brain takes that chance to lock away anything that causes her immense pain or sorrow in attempt to stop the feelings from being triggered. Now in order to stop the feeling being triggered the brain would have to lock away the memory that the feelings stemmed from and every memory that could be connected after that" The room silenced.

"Do you have any idea what the emotion would have been triggered from?" the doctor asked. Everyone knew the answer but no one dared to speak. "I am" Sam said looking down at his hands. "Well, Miss McNally will most likely remember the people she met, the things she did up until she laid eyes on you" The doctor knew that this would most likely hurt this man but if this woman had subconsciously chosen to forget she ever met him then he must deserve it. "So she won't remember me at all but she would remember say Oliver she met earlier in the day?" Sam asked.

"Sammy I met McNally a long time ago, when she was what 14?" Oliver asked Tommy.

"Hum, yea I would say she was about 14 the first time you babysat for her Ollie" Tommy replied with a slight smirk remembering when he asked his rookie to watch his daughter, he was such an over eager rookie, the best type to convince them into doing anything their T.O wanted.

Sam never knew that Oliver knew Andy, Sam always assumed that they never met but Oliver was Tommy's rookie and being a T.O himself you know you can practically make a rookie do anything.

"Well yes she should remember you seeing as you met previous to her first contact with Mr. Swarek, but she should be able to remember coworkers she met earlier to" The doctor reassured the group. "I suggest that you bring in an album with pictures of her friends and coworkers that she may or may not remember and get her to dig around in her head to find their names, as for the source of the emotion being you Mr. Swarek then I suggest showing her photos too, you can tell her bits of information once she figures out who the people are in the pictures and what her relationship is with them but do not tell her to much she needs to figure it out on her own"

The doctor turns to go back to another patient as the conversation starts.

"Can everyone get all the pictures they have that have to do with the people at 15 Andy knows?" Traci asked the group. A few "sure", "ok" and "on it" came as a response.

"Sam get all the pictures of you guy, I am going to get all my albums from the past 4 years, Tommy can you go to her house and get all her albums she has updated since coming to 15?" Tommy and Sam nodded, as everyone headed out a voice chirped.

"I am going to stay with Andy" Gail spoke. Traci was surprised at first, Gail wasn't an emotional person but you could tell she had been crying.

Traci nodded as she left.

_Andy/Gail_

"Gail what are you doing here?" Andy asked.

"Um well I am just here until um Traci comes back" Gail was unsure of how to ask her question but what the hell it needed to be answered.

"Andy do you know how long you have been at 15 for? And do you know why you are here?" Andy nodded.

"Well we just started our probation time at 15 and I guess I screwed up on my first day and landed here" Andy laughed. Gail was temped to laugh but decided against it.

"Andy you have been at 15 for 4 years" Gail watched as Andy's face filled with confusion and then fill with a large smile. "Ha ha very funny Gail"

"I'm not kidding Andy"

Andy's eyes widened. It did make sense, Gail's hair was longer, and had a scar on her for head that wasn't there before. Traci's eyes had a trace of sadness in them that couldn't come from just her, and her dad had aged a bit.

"Gail, who was that man who came in here?" Andy asked.

Gail looked at Andy; she could see the confusion and recognition in them.

"I'm not supposed to tell you, you have to figure it out on your own" Gail smiled at Andy. Andy just nodded.

A few hours later Andy's bed was filled with photos of all of her coworkers and friends.

Traci held up a photo of Leo, Nick, Gail, Dov, Chloe, Chris, Denyse, christen, her and Andy. "Andy try to name the people in this picture" Traci told her. "Um well that's Leo, man he has grown, that's Dov, Gail, you, Chris and me but I don't know who those women are and that kid or that other man, wait Traci did I have a kid?!" Andy asked alarmed. Traci laughed as she shook her head. "That other man, he is Gail's boyfriend do you remember his name?" His name was on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't name it. "Um… Nathan, Neil, Nate, Nathaniel, Nickolas, Nick"

"That's it you got Andy!" Traci squealed. "Which one is it Trac?" Andy asked a little frustrated. "I can't tell you Andy, you know that… lets try another person" Traci suggested. Traci held up a photo of Luke. Andy could remember him a little she saw him in his car on his way to a crime scene. "Luke?" Andy asked. Traci nodded excitedly.

"So how do I know him?" Andy asked. Traci took a deep breath and explained their relationship and how he did something unforgiveable to her, but Traci was careful to not mention Sam in any of this.

"Joe" Andy sighed. Traci looked up to Andy surprised. "He cheated on me with Joe didn't he?" Traci nodded. "Traci I was in love with someone else wasn't I?" Andy asked.

Traci went wide eyed. "Look Andy you know I can't tell you who it is" Andy nodded. "Traci you said, is not was" Traci nodded. "Andy I know you still love him but something inside you is telling you to stop" Andy looked at Traci, and let a single tear fall. Traci started cleaning up the pictures on Andy's bed. "Get some sleep Andy" Andy nodded as she feel into the sweet embrace of sleep.

A few days had past and Andy gradually started to remember people, she had remembered Nick, and bits of Sam.

At the current moment all Andy remembered about Sam was that he was her training officer and that he went undercover to catch Jamie Brenan. Andy wasn't sure what happened when he was undercover but she had a feeling that it was big. Andy also knew that Sam was dating some person named Marlo Cruz, Andy had the begging of the story and the end she just didn't know the middle.

Andy was going to be aloud to leave the hospital the next day which would be Friday. Andy was a little sad that Sam didn't come back, She knew for sure that he is the one that she loves but why would she want to forget about that was the question, and she needed the answer…soon.

The day Andy got released she insisted that she be taken straight home.

Little did she know the memories it would bring back.


End file.
